Fairy Tail Pairing OneShots
by megasean3000
Summary: Pairings from the beloved Fairy Tail anime are told in a lemon sense. Enjoy! WARNING: Adult content. Lemons involved. Some vulgar language. 18
1. NaLu - Invading Privacy

**NaLu - Invading Privacy**

Lucy gave a long sigh as she arrived at her 70,000 Jewel per month apartment one Thursday; she decided to do a few solitary missions to help pay her rent on time, which tired her out.

"Maaaan!" Sighed Lucy, taking off her jacket and laying her impressive collection of Celestial Spirit keys on her bedside table. "If only I can get lots of money on a mission while everyone helped out~!" By everyone, she meant her friends which she adored just as much as her Spirit allies; including Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charle and many others who swear allegiance to the Fairy Tail magic guild.

But her whining didn't matter, her last job left her tired and dirty. Nothing a good bath couldn't fix.

Slowly, she began to strip herself of her raggy clothes, lifting her beige vest over her head, letting her skirt slip from her weak legs, slip out of her tight uncomfortable high heels, unclip her bra, letting her naturally large breasts flop down and to rounded it all off by pulling her underwear to her feet, thus rendering the young Mage completely naked.

Next was preparing a nice hot bubble bath. She graciously waltzed to her nicely decorated bathroom, turned the tap of her bath and applied her favourite bath lotion to let the bubbles pile up. Minutes later, the bath was ready; the warm aura making Lucy excited. She stuck her foot in, taking in the heat, before dunking all of her body in simultaneously, letting some of the water spill out. When she returned to the surface, all that escaped Lucy's mouth was a exasperated moan, as if all her exhaustion was melting away.

Lucy lay in the bath, letting the magic brew of the bath lotion do it's business and heal and clean her. In her trance of relaxation however, her hand slipped to the entrance of her womanhood. Though it was accidental, she began to feel the pleasure from it.

"How long's it been since I've done it?" She pondered to herself. The answer was two weeks; she wasn't so keen on doing it, so doing it often wasn't going to happen. But today, she felt up to the job. Her hand found her way back to her virgin entrance and began to stroke around her clit. "Mmm...Ngh! Ahh!" Lucy moaned; even though she wasn't completely into it, she did feel good over it. Her circular motions around her clit made Lucy moan louder and louder with each 360 degree rub. Very soon, her lower body was becoming a ticking time bomb for her climax...

Until...she heard a clatter in the other room. Possibly an intruder has broken into her home. She quickly ceased her moaning and looked up while sinking her body beneath the thick layer of bubbles. Lucy had to act fast for the following outcomes were sure to happen if she weren't careful: she'll be open prey for the intruder to be raped, kidnapped or worse, or if she weren't detected, the attacker could make off with her valuables, particularly her keys that she left unguarded.

Like a predator, Lucy crept out of the bath tub, wrapped a short towel over her breasts and lower body to not give the fiend the satisfaction. She slowly opened the bathroom door to a tiny crack to see that her keys were still there. She took a deep breathe and counted to three.

1...2...3!

She banged the door open with a sharp kick, rushed to her bed, picked up her keys, crashed on the bed and pointed the first key she could grab at her attacker. Two things didn't go to her plan: the key she chose to be her guardian was Plue, if the intruder attacked, the cute Summon of hers would be no match; and the part which baffled her most: there was nobody there, just a half-kicked down door that Lucy made making her grand entrance and a pot on her kitchen counter which by the laws of physics meant it dropped on its own. She gave a deep breathe in utter relief, not being burdened by an attacker just when her bones were aching and while she was taking a bath.

"Get it together, girl." She laughed, now seeing the funny side to the whole hullabaloo. She picked herself up, put her keys back down and headed for the bathroom again...

Only the scene she left the bathroom wasn't what she expected at all.

"Ahhh! Lovely bath!" Natsu was now in Lucy's bath, stark naked and relaxing in the bath water. He must have slipped in the space between Lucy kicking down the door to her pointing the key to nobody.

"MY BATH?" Lucy wailed in unrivalled surprise. Natsu was always king at making untimely appearances at her home without her permission, but this was a completely new tactic.

"Oh, hi, Lucy!" Natsu said with a cheery smile. "Fancy meeting you here!" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and began attempting to pull Natsu out of the bath tub.

"G-Get out of my bath, you jerk!" Lucy cried, but her pulls were futile against one of Fairy Tail's strongest Mages, as Natsu found Lucy's strength tiny.

"No way! I like it!" Natsu said, still acting natural. But, during Lucy's struggles, the water which splashed out when Lucy first jumped in caused Lucy to slip.

"Eeek!" And what better place to fall than on Natsu and in the bath. It all happened in an instant, as Lucy fell on Natsu in the bath with a loud splash. After a few seconds, Lucy emerged, taking a deep breathe from being underwater, as did Natsu.

"Nice of you to join!" Natsu cheered.

"Why are you here? Can't you see I was having a bath?" Lucy argued, trying to keep her breasts submerged in the water.

"I was feeling lonely, so I came to visit." Natsu explained.

"Couldn't you hang out with Happy?" Lucy asked.

"He's busy with Wendy's friend."

"Gray?"

"No way!"

"Erza?"

"Creepy!"

"Wendy?"

"She's Happy and her cat."

"So I'm the only one you can hang out with?"

"Pretty much." Lucy growled in annoyance. "And I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you invite anybody with your jobs?" Lucy was a little surprised by this question, even more so when she seen Natsu had a serious face.

"W-Well...my rent's due...and I couldn't do bigger jobs which needed more people..." Natsu placed a hand on Lucy's bare shoulder.

"If you needed us, you should have asked. You know we would have given you the full money anyway..." Natsu smiled, while Lucy smiled back.

"Mm...Well..." Lucy murmured in shyness, while doing her best to keep her hand to her breasts, an action Natsu quickly noticed.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at her rather large breasts being covered by Lucy's hand which bore her guild mark.

"I-I don't want you seeing my boobs, idiot!" She yelled, now back to her fiery mood.

"Why would I care about that?" Natsu asked ignorantly. Lucy blushed at the second question, biting at her lip nervously, then let her instinct take over and took her hand away, letting Natsu get a good look at her breasts.

"You're the first man I've let see them..." And what seemed like another flash of instances, Natsu lunged forward and began to suck on her breasts. "Waahh! N-Natsu?"

"Sorry, I'm just in the heat of it! Whenever I see girls with beautiful bodies like yours, I get all fired up!"

"Whatever happened to not caring?" Lucy cried, trying to get Natsu off him, but his superior strength was far beyond hers. And it didn't help either when her breasts were starting to becoming erect. "N-No! Natsu, please, stop it!" But unexpectedly her begs we're answered, as Natsu lunged backwards, away from the naked Lucy, heat was radiating Natsu which turned the bath into a hot spring.

"S-Sorry, Lucy...I-I guess I even got the instincts of a dragon..." Natsu breathed heavily. Lucy was a little disappointed that his ravaging came to an abrupt ending.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" Asked Lucy suddenly. "I...I was hoping for you to do that..." Natsu widened his eyes in surprise. "But can we continue next door?" Natsu smiled, bearing his dragon-like teeth.

"You bet'cha!" Natsu smiled. Lucy quickly looked away from Natsu so he could jump out of the bath, and he quickly raised his own body temperature, thanks to his Dragon Slayer abilities, which quickly dried him off. Natsu then left to the next room to give Lucy privacy. She quickly grabbed a towel and began drying her naked body. She took a deep breathe to compose herself, as this was her first sexual encounter.

"Get it together, girl!" She laughed, but when she walked to the next room to strike a pose and kick start Natsu's sexual flare...Natsu was lying with his unerect cock out while sleeping on Lucy's bed. "Natsu!"

"Wha'?" Natsu jumped up, startled by Lucy's call. When Natsu seen Lucy, his cock began hardening again. Lucy was leaning down on the bedpost, letting Lucy's breasts hang down sexually.

"D-Do you like what you see?" Lucy said now more calm. Natsu then took Lucy by the hand, dragged her to the bed and continued to suck on her large breast. "Ahh! N-Natsu..." Then Natsu began to fondle with the other breast.

"Geez, how did you get your tits this big?" Laughed Natsu between sucks.

"Mhh! I-I don't know..." Lucy moaned. "They just grew real big."

"They're awesome!" Natsu sighed. Then his hand travelled down to Lucy's pussy, inserting his two fingers in it relentlessly.

"Gaghhh! Your hand's going too rough!" Lucy screamed.

"Doing it rough is what I do best!" Natsu said with a devilish smile before continuing fingering her pussy.

"Ahhh...Natsu..." Lucy pulled Natsu closer and began to french kiss him with equal strength to Natsu's fingering. Very soon, Lucy parted from the kiss to scream, reaching her climax, making her juices spill from her pussy.

"Heh, lightweight." Natsu laughed.

"B-Be quiet..." Lucy mumbled with a blush. Then, Natsu laid back with his large cock clearly visible to Lucy.

"Now, wanna show my little guy some lovin'?" Lucy felt a little nervous; never before has she seen an erect cock, let alone suck on it.

"O-Okay..." She gently crawled over to Natsu, bent down and began to stroking it. "This is my first time so don't be too mad if I screw up."

"Don't worry!" Natsu encouraged her. "This is kinda new to me too." Lucy looked up in surprise, such a fact was a little hard to believe for her. But nonetheless she smiled.

"Then lets both do our best!" Lucy said with new-found inspiration. After finishing her starting up rubs, Lucy took Natsu's entire phallic tool and began to suck deeply on it. It was a little hard to keep such a thing in her mouth, but for Natsu's sake, she held on.

"Ahh! Man, that feels good!" Natsu grunted. "Gildartz always said having a girl suck my dick was the best feeling ever, but I never thought this good!" Lucy had to chuckle at that remark, knowing the toughest Mage in the guild, he'd want to pass on a few pointers to Natsu. "Do it harder!" Then the young Dragon Slayer began forcing his dick further into Lucy's mouth, nearly deep-throating her.

"Nghhh!" Lucy moaned, not out protest, but of excitement, having the cock go further down into her mouth. Lucy curled her toes into the bed sheet to keep ecstasy intact. Feeling curious, Lucy suddenly grabbed Natsu's testicles .  
>"Whaa'?" Natsu moaned intensely. "That's even better, Lucy!" The pleasure for Natsu, from deep throating his Celestial Mage friend and getting his balls squeezed by the same person, resulted in Natsu ejaculating all over Lucy's face.<p>

"Ahh!" There's so much of it!" Cried Lucy in delight, hoping to swallow as much as possible.

"Awesome! Never knew you had it in you." Said Natsu with adoration.

"Hey, Lucy?" Pepped Natsu.

"Mhm?" She replied.

"What do we do next?" Said Natsu ignorantly.

"Ehhhh?" Lucy gaped. "Ummm...You...Stick your little Natsu..." She pointed at Natsu's cock. "In here." Then pointed to her own pussy.

"Is that all? I thought it'd have much more action."

"There is action, idiot!" Lucy screamed, but calmed down, laid back and spread her legs apart, showing her virgin pussy to Natsu. "Just stick it in me." Natsu blushed at the sight of Lucy and her naked body, before smacking his fists together.

"Now I'm all fired up!" He grabbed Lucy's ankles, positioned himself next to her pussy and shoved his cock deep into her mercilessly.

"Aghh! Natsu! That was too hard!" Lucy wailed, clutching the bed sheets in agony.

"Sorry, Lucy, you're just gonna have to live with it!" And he began to pound her relentlessly.

"Ahh! Ahhhh!" Lucy screamed and screamed. "It feels so good! Don't stop!"

"Never planned to!" Laughed Natsu with a pant, grabbing Lucy's breasts and squeezed them without mercy. "Feel better?"

"Y-Yeah! You really know how to please me!" Lucy squealed. Then, she got up to change positions, getting on her hands and knees, she tempted Natsu further. Natsu didn't need an invitation, as he penetrated her delicate pussy once more. "Mmmh! That feels much better!" But her statement was rendered false, as Natsu spanked her ass with his red hot palm. "Eek! That hurt!"

"Don't I keep telling you I like it rough?" And as Natsu pounded her pussy, her ass was also being bombarded with spanks. "Ahh! N-Natsu!"

"Sounds like you're ready to cum!"

"Y-Yes! Let's cum together, right?"

"Sounds good to me!" Then Natsu piled on the pressure, fucking her pussy until her screams got louder and louder, and with screams from the both of them, Natsu came all over Lucy, while the latter came all over the bed sheets.

"Th-That was amazing!" Lucy sighed.

"Yeah! I'm all done out too..." Natsu panted, now resting on Lucy's bed. But Lucy wasn't done yet and grew a mischievous smile and headed for the kitchen. "Hm? Lucy?" And when Lucy returned, she brought with her a lit match.

"Ready for round 2?" Lucy purred.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu cheered, bouncing over and eating the flame filled match, then lifting Lucy over for some more sex-filled action.

The next day, when Lucy came to the guild hall, however, Mirajane, the guild's prettiest female and bartender, was the first to notice Lucy's arms, face and breasts in her cleavage were all covered in burns.

"Lucy? What happened? You're badly burned." Mirajane asked in worry.

"D-Don't worry, it's nothing to be worried over." Lucy replied. But suddenly, Happy, Natsu's flying cat companion, floated over and touched one of her burns, receiving a scream from Lucy. At this, Happy covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"What's funny, Happy?" Asked Mirajane.

"I think Lucy gave Natsu fire...during their sex time!" Happy laughed. Lucy gaped at Happy's pinpoint accurate guess. Mirajane on the other hand, simply continued smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! Well after an eternity of not posting anything, I finally got round to doing it :D Thanks to an iPhone app, I can do all my stories on the go, which means I'll be uploading many more now :D**

**On a side topic, does anyone actually miss my other works? Haruhi, and Monster Hunter and stuff? If you do, just drop me a comment, and tell me to get my butt in gear xD**

**Now that I have a Fairy Tail one shot pairing lemons, who do you wanna see get listed? Ill be glad to take any request pairings :D**

**Well, hope you guys like my newest One-Shot :D**


	2. Gruvia - Desperation

**Gruvia - Desperation**

It seemed like a very good idea at the time, but now Juvia Loxar, the water mage of Fairy Tail, was very much regretting her new plan to see as much of her idol: Gray Fullbuster. During the time Gray was away on a mission with Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Erza, she had snuck into Gray's room and hid in his closet, waiting for the Ice Mage to return.

But one snag in her plot: he was taking too long. Juvia was now overflowing with boredom, hiding in his closet waiting for him. She was hoping his mission wouldn't take long, but she was so wrong.

"Mmmm~!" Juvia moaned in despair. "Juvia wants Gray-Sama~!"

But then her prayer was answered as the door opened up and out came Gray.

"G-Gray-Sama!" Juvia moaned quietly, keeping the closet door ajar to get as much of Gray seen as possible. But unexpectedly, Gray approached Juvia and began to strip off his clothes. "Ehhh?!" However Gray was still oblivious to her presence, opened the closet door and threw his clothes in, blanketing Juvia with them.

"Man!" Yawned Gray. "That was a long mission, nice to get out of these clothes for a while!" This had Juvia gasping for breathe in absolute ecstasy once Gray shut the closet door.

"Gray-sama..." She panted, trying not to reveal herself. Juvia couldn't resist and gave the clothes a gentle sniff; the clothes were coated with Gray's scent. She was almost ready to wail out in ecstasy that Gray had dumped his clothes on her.

But what stunned the young Mage was: Gray was now lying down on his bed, rather than go take a shower or change into new clothes; he was lying on his bed butt naked, with an extremely hard cock hanging out.

"G-Gray- Sama?" Juvia whispered, confused by his actions and stunned by the sight of Gray's large tool. The water mage gulped silently, trying to stay composed while watching Gray lie naked on his bed. But now to make things worse, he had now clenched his cock in an attempt to masturbate. This made Juvia yelp in a mix of excitement and surprise. "G-Gray-Sama...he's masturbating!"

Gray began to flurry with his penis at first gently to get into the groove then began going harder, groaning and panting with every stroke. And with each action on his cock, Juvia too began to feel hornier. Without realising, Juvia's hand snuck beneath her skirt and began to rub her soft spot wildly. She did her very best to suppress her cries of great sexual urges, but some couldn't help but escape her mouth, which luckily wasn't picked up by Gray. To make the pleasure more enjoyable, Juvia pulled off her skirt and underwear, spread her legs wide open and began to get into masturbating herself, trying not to reveal herself.

"G-Gray-Sama..." She whispered, while pleasuring herself. "Make naughty Juvia cum..." As Juvia was nearing her climax, so too was Gray, he gave a senseless moan that turned into a lewd scream, and his load blew out from the tip of his cock. But seconds afterwards, Juvia was cumming, and gave an equally loud moan. But because Gray and Juvia moaned out of sync, Gray heard her and bolted upwards.

"Who's there?!" Gray yelled, a little furious that his privacy time was disturbed. Juvia realising her actions, clasped her hands to her mouth, only figuring out she let out a louder moan than she intended. She now hoped Gray wouldn't notice her. That wasn't until an ice spear pierced the closet door, narrowly missing Juvia's head. "Come out, or I swear I'll keep firing!" Juvia was fearing for the worst, even with her water body, she feared Gray would hate her forever. She gave a sigh and opened the closet door to face the music. Gray jolted at the sight of Juvia on her knees, with nothing covering her lower body, and looked as though she would start crying any second. "Juvia?"

"G-Gray-Sama..." Juvia muttered.

"What the hell were you doing in my closet?!" Gray asked. "I thought you were some dark Mage ready to put a spell on me!" Juvia grimaced at Gray's words.

"Juvia...Juvia was spying on Gray-Sama..." Was all she could say. Gray had to understand, since that was the basis of her antics.

"Why the heck have you got your skirt off?" Gray further probed.

"G-Gray-Sama was pleasuring himself, and Juvia thought she'd join in...Juvia is so sorry..." Gray gave a smile, hoping to take advantage of the situation.

"I dunno! You broke into my house and had me going that you were an enemy. I'm sure Master will have a few words to say to you."

"No, Juvia will do anything, just don't tell."

"Anything?" Juvia realised his intentions.

"Anything..." Juvia replied. Gray dug under his pillow and pulled out the unexpected: a set of magic-cancelling handcuffs. He then threw them to Juvia.

"Put these on." Gray ordered. Juvia swallowed hard, blushing a bright shade of red then attached one of the cuffs to her wrist and then the other, making her breasts stand out more.

"J-Juvia feels strange..."

"Now you can't go into water form and get away." He edged to the side of his bed and patted his bare knee. "Now, place yourself over this knee, it's time for your punishment." Juvia began to feel hot under the collar and had no choice but to obey Gray's orders. She stepped over to Gray, trying not to bump into anything, which would cause her to trip. She then positioned herself over Gray's knee, so her ass was extended into the air.

"P-Please be gentle..." Juvia whispered, but her pleas were unanswered as Gray smacked her ass hard with her bare hand. "Kyaaa~!"

"Don't scream." Gray ordered. Juvia made a pathetic whimper in pain, trying to curl her legs to absorb the pain. Then Gray hit her ass again with equal ferocity. Then again and again. With each hit, Juvia whimpered in pain with tears in her eyes. It wasn't until the tenth spank that Gray threw Juvia to his bed, allowing Juvia to recover, with each of her ass-cheeks as red as a tomato.

"Juvia...Hopes her punishment satisfied Gray-Sama..." Juvia whispered. But Gray wasn't finished yet, as he used his Ice-Make magic to create a raisable hook and chain on the ceiling. He then used that hook on Juvia's handcuffs, raising her hands into the air and denying her movement. "Ahhh!"

"Now you won't be able to get away now!" Gray said with lust in his voice. "Now." He got behind her and began teasing Juvia's pussy with his cock.

"Ahhh! I can't stand it anymore!" Juvia moaned. "Please stuff your cock into Juvia's pussy! Juvia's been a naughty girl!" Gray smirked.

"Alright then, you naughty whore!" His cock went all the way in, making Juvia cry out.

"Ngagghh! Juvia cried. "Gray-Sama's...Inside me at last!"

"Mmmgh!" Gray moaned. "Sure is tight..." But regardless, he began going in and out of Juvia, and no matter how hard she resisted, her handcuffs stood strong.

"Gray-sama...Gray-sama!" She moaned with every thrust into her. Then, Gray finally ripped Juvia's shirt apart revealing her bra-less breasts to which he began playing with. "Mmm...Juvia's titties..."

"So good..." Gray moaned, still fucking her at the same time.

"I-Is Juvia pleasing you, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah! Never knew you were a good fuck!" Juvia smiled.

"Thank goodness..." She sighed, knowing her one desire of pleasing her idol was achieved. And then Gray came his load deep inside Juvia as the both gave a moan of sexual ecstasy. After about twenty seconds of cumming, Gray finally took his cock out of her. "Gray-sama..."

"Why did you spy on me, Juvia?" Asked Gray.

"B-Because I love you..." Juvia admitted. Gray was a little taken aback but smiled and took the handcuffs off her, letting her drop to the bed in exhaustion. When Juvia looked up Gray kissed her passionately. An action that made Juvia faint in embarrassment...


	3. GaLe - Redemption

**GaLe - Redemption**

Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, formerly from Phantom Lord, wasn't the easiest person to get along with, he didn't like having casual conversations with his fellow guild-mates and wasn't the type to making friends, and this ideology was further enhanced by the guild being edgy around him, especially when he committed nasty atrocities against the guild once upon a time. But Gajeel was okay with that, as long as people didn't get in his way and he went about his own business undisturbed, there would be no friction between him and his new guild-mates.

However, after a few months of residing in his new guild, Gajeel noticed he has gained a certain admirer: none other than Levy McGarden, a small bookworm girl who likes to read and decipher runes; but now she has a new hobby, trying to become friends with Gajeel himself. The Iron Dragon didn't think much of this, he can let her try, but she won't succeed.

One day in the guild hall, Gajeel was drinking down some beer after training with his Exceed companion Lily, it was a long day and the two were relaxing.

"She's looking at you, again." Said Lily to Gajeel. Turning his head a few degrees and looking through the corner of his eye, he noticed Levy was looking at him from another table, but she turned away when she noticed Gajeel noticed her. The enigmatic man simply stood up, headed for the quest board, grabbed a random quest and presented it to Mirajane, the guild's barmaid.

"This quest." He said quickly.

"Okay, good luck!" Mirajane said happily to the large Dragon Slayer. And with that, Gajeel and Lily headed off to do their quest to escape Levy's cold stare and making Gajeel's admirer crestfallen that she couldn't approach him yet again.

During the pair's journey to the quest spot through Magnolia Forest, Lily decided to probe his companion.

"Why is it you're avoiding her?" He asked. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Something like that…" Gajeel replied.

"You gonna leave me in suspense?"

"I prefer not to talk about the past…"

"Is it really that bad that you insist she keeps ten feet away from you at all times?" Asked Lily.

"You've no idea…" Gajeel sighed as they continued onwards in silence.

Back at the guild hall, Levy was seeking counsel from two of her friends, Lucy and Cana, about what she should do with Gajeel.

"I don't know why he doesn't talk to me anymore…" Sighed Levy. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Gajeel isn't the best man this guild has to offer…" Cana said, drinking some alcohol as she spoke. "You're best looking for someone more open."

"B-But…I don't like seeing Gajeel so isolated like that…" Levy responded.

"You're best just talking to him." Lucy said, offering her fellow bookworm some advice. "Just corner him off and ask why he's being so distant."

"Waste of time, if you ask me." Said Cana. "You're best just going after someone who doesn't treat you like a part of the scenery."

"Gajeel doesn't treat me like that!" Levy argued. "He might be a blockhead on the outside, but he's kind and caring inside!" Lucy had to smile at Levy's love for Gajeel.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll help you out." Levy hugged Lucy to this.

"Thank you Lu-chan!"

Gajeel and Lily were returning from their quest late in the night, the quest itself wasn't too much trouble, but the time taken to get there was rather long.

"Well that was a good workout." Smiled Lily.

"Yeah, totally." Grinned Gajeel, satisfied that he had a good fight, defeating some dark mages on his quest.

"Well, then, see you tomorrow, Gajeel." Said Lily as he sprouted his Exceed wings and flew toward the guild hall. Gajeel decided to head off to his own apartment and relax for the day, but his stomach was rumbling and he was in the mood to eat some metal, his main food source, being a Dragon Slayer of Iron. Before he could make a quick detour to the junkyard and find some metal, he already found a scrap piece of metal lying on the ground; not too eager to let it go to waste, he snatched it up and devoured it.

"Mm~! Tasty!" He grinned, licking his lips. Then he found another and ate that too, then another and another. Very soon he was going in a nice direction of metal scraps, not paying attention to where he was going, or where they were leading them. Very soon he came to the entrance of a love hotel, something he found odd. "What the? How'd I get here?" His question was soon answered…

"D-Did you enjoy your meal?" Asked Levy as she finally was able to confront him.

"So you led me down here, huh?" Asked Gajeel, but turned in the opposite direction and walked away. "Little rusty, but thanks anyway." But Levy ran back in front of him and barred his path.

"Why are you avoiding me, Gajeel?" She asked now. Gajeel growled that she finally clocked on.

"None of your business." He said and continued walking, only to bump Levy out of the road, due to her small stature.

"Gajeel, you idiot!" She cried. "Why are you always wanting to be alone?!"

"I don't want to be alone." Said Gajeel. "I just don't want to be alone with you!" Levy was on the verge of tears at this, but decided to stay strong.

"Why?! Was it something I did?! If I'm too weak, I'll grow strong! If I'm-!"

"It wasn't what you did, yah little idiot, it was what I did, alright?!" Gajeel yelled back. Levy was confused by this.

"Y-You never did anything to me…" She said.

"That's what you would say." Said Gajeel. "But don't you remember how we first met?!" Levy couldn't forget it, this was the time Gajeel was still in Phantom Lord, and he attacked her and her Shadow Gear teammates to provoke Fairy Tail into battle.

"B-But I've forgiven you! There's no need to be like this!" Levy said. "Whatever you've done in the past, I don't hold that grudge anymore!"

"Of course you don't! Because you don't know what I really did to you!" Gajeel yelled in anger.

"W-What are you talking about?!" Levy asked.

"I did more than just beat you up and shackle you to some tree…" Said Gajeel, trying to contain his emotions.

So Gajeel recounted what he really did to Levy. It was back on that day when Gajeel attacked Levy and her team. He had successfully knocked out Jet and Droy, leaving just Levy to fight Gajeel on her own in the dark alley.

"You're a feisty little one, aren'cha?!" Grinned Gajeel with excitement.

"H-How dare you hurt my friends!" Levy screamed as she used her Solid Script to launch fireballs shaped like the word "Fire" at Gajeel, but the evil Shadow Dragon blocked it with his steel hands and using his iron-clad claws, slashed Levy's shirt open.

"Kya!" She squealed. "Y-You pervert!"

"Hahaha! Looks like Fairy Tail girls do have good tits!" Then he grabbed Levy and forced her against the wall. "What's a cute little girl like you doing in a shitty guild like Fairy Tail anyway? Come join Phantom Lord, and you can be my little pet!" Gajeel grinned evilly.

"N-No way!" She cried, struggling to release herself.

"Heh!" He smirked. "Good, this'll have Fairy Tail fuming alright!"

"Wh-What do you mean?!"

"I'm gonna have some fun with you, little fairy!" He said, and then clamped Levy's wrists to the wall with iron shackles.

"N-No! Let go! Someone help me!" She cried, but was soon silenced by Gajeel who stuffed an iron ball gag into her mouth, restricting her speech.

"Shut up and take it!" He said, now ripping her trousers off her.

"Mmph!" Moaned Levy, still trying to fight back, but to no prevail.

"Heh, still a virgin, huh?!" He grinned, now using his finger to pleasure her woman spot while Levy continued to shake her head and resist. "Quit trying to resist, girl!" He said and forced her head to the same spot with his hand. "Now time for some action." He said and pulled his trousers down to reveal his long hard cock. "Time to break this virgin pussy!" Then he stuffed it into her hard.

"Mmmmphhh!" Cried Levy, trying to withstand the pain. Now Gajeel was fucking her hard, despite her endless screaming and crying.

"Oh yeah! Fairy girls are friggin' awesome!" He said, pounding her pussy away. Levy continued to scream while crying at the pain and moan at how good Gajeel was doing it. "Sounds like you like it too!" To further humiliate Levy he went up and licked her cheek rough. "I bet you'd make a good slave!"

After two minutes of being humiliated and fucked at the same time, Gajeel finished his business by taking his cock out of her and sprayed her with his semen, making her a wreck, as she laid on the ground, crying and dirty.

"Heh! That was a good fuck!" He said, pulling his trousers back up. "Best to make her forget. If Phantom lose, I think that Makarov would have my head." He took out a small syringe filled with green liquid and stuck it into Levy's neck and forced it into her bloodstream. "There we go. Too bad you won't remember how good I was." He laughed as he put her clothes back together, printed the Phantom Lord crest on her chest and dragged her and the remaining Shadow Gear team away to be strung up and used as leverage.

Back to the present day, Levy was stunned to hear that story.

"I raped you and left you for dead…" Said Gajeel with remorse. "I tried to be there for you to help redeem myself, but no matter what I do, I know you could never forgive me if I told the truth…" He continued to walk away, but was stopped by Levy who grabbed his hand in the nick of time.

"I…forgive you…" She spoke, that made Gajeel widen his eyes in shock. "I forgive you…" And after a long pause. "I forgive you, Gajeel!"

"How can you say that?!" Yelled Gajeel. "I humiliated you to get to your guild's master! I was willing to do things you would never imagine! How could you forgive me if you can't even remember what I did?!"

"Gajeel, I'm telling you, it's okay…" She said with a smile. "I said I forgive you, no matter what you did to me in your time in Phantom Lord…You're a member of Fairy Tail now…and…I love you…" Gajeel was stunned by this revelation.

"Tsh! You're too forgiving…" He grinned and patted her head.

"Does this mean we can be friends now?" She asked happily.

"Sure, why not?" He smiled, making Levy smile happily "Speaking of which, you took me to a love hotel, how come?" Levy instantly blushed at this.

"Umm…I-I…well…if I could convince you….ummm…I thought we could…well…have sex?" She said. "B-But because you avoided me because we had sex…we can cancel if you prefer…" Gajeel looked to the love hotel and sighed.

"Only if you consider this to be our first time, alright?" Levy blushed to this and smiled.

"Okay!"

Soon, the two booked a room and were kissing on the bed, their clothes torn from their bodies and now making love to each other. Gajeel then proceeded to feel her breasts.

"Mm~! Gajeel!" Levy moaned, now the opposite of what she was before, loving every minute of it, instead of hating it.

"Heh, I always prefer tiny tits…" He smirked.

"Gajeel, you idiot…" She moaned lewdly. Then Gajeel went on to suck on her nipples. "Kya! Gajeel! More!" To her command, he kept pleasuring her nipples, making Levy moan and moan.

"Gihi! You're secretly a pervert, huh?" Gajeel grinned.

"Mm~! Am not!" Levy moaned. But now her tune changed as Gajeel had now begun fingering her pussy.

"Still as tight as ever." He said, rubbing it to make Levy pant hard. "Now, let's see where her weak spot is…" After only ten seconds of rubbing and feeling around, Levy screamed perversely as she came hard. "Looks like I found it." Levy was panting hard from her orgasm and lay on the bed, catching her breathe.

"Gajeel…that was amazing…" She struggled to say. "B-But do you mind if I…?" Now struggling to find her words to not sound too perverted.

"You wanna suck on my cock?" Asked Gajeel, making Levy blush harder, yet nodded her head. "Alright, but you'll have a hard time getting it all in." He laid back and showed her his really large cock, grown much more since last time. Levy approached it hesitantly and felt it with her small hands.

"I-It's really stiff…" She said while rubbing it up and down.

"Ngh!" Gajeel groaned. "Careful down there!" But then Levy took it into her mouth, taking it as far as it would go into her mouth, and sucking it deep.

"Gajeel's cock…" Moaned Levy. "It's tastes sweet…" She continued sucking and sucking until at last…

"Gonna cum!" And then his semen went down into her mouth. It was too much for Levy, but she didn't show any weakness. "Told you to be careful…" But then Levy was able to swallow it all and she smiled to Gajeel.

"Ahh…you were so tasty…" Gajeel grinned back.

"Alright, you know what's next, right?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah…you put your cock into my pussy, right?"

"But if you wanna bow out, now's your chance." Levy put on a brave face.

"I wanna do it! If it means Gajeel will like me, I'll do anything!" Then, she got on her hands and knees and presented her tight pussy to Gajeel. "Please fuck me hard and don't stop until you're done!" But then, Gajeel flipped her onto her back. "G-Gajeel?"

"I prefer to look at your face while I do it." Said Gajeel and kissed her deeply.

"Mm~!" She moaned, enjoying Gajeel's precious kiss. At once, they separated, and Gajeel looked into her eyes.

"I'm going in…tell me if it hurts…" Gajeel said. Levy nodded and braced herself. Then, Gajeel went inside her for the second time.

"Ahhh! Gajeel!" She moaned, expecting pain but was replaced by absolute pleasure. "It feels so good!"

"Ahh! Yeah…!" Moaned Gajeel, getting in deep to Levy, remembering how good she was before, except now with her permission.

"P-Please move inside me…" Levy moaned. Gajeel obeyed and began to fuck her. "Ahh" Ahh! Gajeel!"

"Man, you're loud during sex." Smirked Gajeel as he continued fucking her hard.

"I-It just feels too good!" She moaned, clutching onto his back, wanting more and more while Gajeel continued to fuck her.

"I…I love you, Gajeel!" Moaned Levy, loving Gajeel's large cock deep inside her. Then the speed of Gajeel went harder and harder. "Ahhh! I-I'm close!"

"Y-Yeah, gonna cum too!" Gajeel growled. Then his cock erupted with his cum as this time, he came into Levy's pussy, both moaned loudly as their orgasm hit their peak. Gajeel remained in Levy for a full minute before he took his cock out of her. "That felt good…"

"I-Indeed." Smiled Levy, hugging into Gajeel. "Was it better than raping me?"

"Definitely…I feel much better now." Said Gajeel. "You won't tell, will you? If I know the old master, he'll probably string me up for it."

"Hehe…" Levy giggled. "Only if you promise you'll be good from now on." Gajeel simply snorted.

"Didn't I promise that when I joined in he first place? But if it makes you feel better, alright, I promise to be good."

"Then I won't tell." She smiled, gave him one last kiss before falling asleep.

The next day, Levy decided to head to the guild early to tell Lucy all that happened.

"So, how'd it go?" Asked Lucy excitedly.

"It was great, we did it together!" She smiled.

"Did you find out why he was being so distant?" Asked Lucy. This got Levy a little apprehensive.

"Um…n-no, he didn't tell me…" Levy said, while blushing and looking away. Mirajane who was listening to the conversation, joined in.

"You know, back when Gajeel first attacked you, the doctors treating you said they spotted traces of-" But before Mirajane could finish, she was interrupted by Levy who gave her a cold stare, that said "Say another word, and I'll kill you!"

"Traces of what?" Asked Lucy curiously.

"I-It's nothing." Laughed Mirajane as she went back to tending the bar.

"What was that about?" Asked Lucy to a more calmer Levy.

"No clue!"


End file.
